ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Castle Siege
The gang finally arrived at Fiona's castle and sees the entire structure. Bakumaru: Whoa... Genis: That must be the tower Fiona was locked into. Clank: Yes. Reia, where do you go from here? Reia: Alright, the bridge is safe to walk across but... Kiva: Seems like it's safe enough. Reia: We better go through two ways. Raine: Agreed. Reia and Terra can take some of us over and come back. The others will walk through the bridge. Kiva: Well, I think I'm not a big fan of lava. - Suddenly, Terra's Keyblade has transformed. Terra: Don't worry. That's why you're riding with me. Kiva: Alright, my love. Reia: Okay, let's carry some folks over. - A few minutes later, Reia managed to transfer the gang to the other side and Terra, with Kiva as his passenger, lands and helps her back on the ground. Kiva: Thanks. Terra: Sure, sweet pea. Whose left, Raine? Raine: The captain is going through next. Shrek and Donkey goes last. Kiva: Seems fair. - While Ratchet is getting close to the end, he hears Donkey screaming in terror. Upon hearing this, he jumps towards solid ground. Ratchet: That was close.. Clank: But what about Donkey? He's too scared to go further to the end. Reia: Hmmm... Kiva: Well, seems like this bridge needs a good shake. Reia: (So this is what she meant..) - Shrek swings the bridge and Donkey goes backwards, unknown to him that he has crossed the bridge. With the mess over, the gang enters the castle and hasn't spot either the dragon or Sephiroth. Kiva: No sign of the dragon or Sephiroth. Ratchet: It's too quiet. I don't like it. Cloud: Me neither. Stay sharp. - Donkey keeps talking until he crashed into random pieces of armor. Ratchet: Donkey, would you shut up? We don't came here to be eaten because of your countless gossip. Kiva: Well, whoever came here to save the princess was not lucky. - Suddenly, Tenebrae returned to see the gang once more. Tenebrae: I believe you are the only heroes in this story. Ratchet: Huh? Tenebrae?? Kiva: What are you doing here? Tenebrae: Lady Marta has sent me to help you this time. Genis: Oh! Raine: I see. So, I assume you know about the case we're trying to solve? Tenebrae: Indeed. Lady Reia did mentioned it while talking to Lady Sonja. Kiva: Yep. Reia: What? Kiva, you knew?? Kiva: *quietly* Well, you did tell me that you find something back in Duloc. Maybe it's about Sonja, perhaps.. - Reia nodded and gets back on track. Reia: (Her senses have gotten sharper.. That's good.) Donkey, do you think you can find the stairs? Donkey: Stairs? I thought we're looking for the princess. Ratchet: We are. Reia: When there's stairs, there's a passage to her. Kiva: Yep. - Kiva sees some armor lying around the floor. Reia: What's wrong? Kiva: I'm just looking at some armor lying around. Reia: Oh.. These pieces are a bit too big for you. Category:Scenes